


take a break.

by cashewbean



Category: I Love Yoo (Webcomic)
Genre: Complete, F/M, Gen, One Shot, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-08
Updated: 2020-02-08
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:48:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22616647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cashewbean/pseuds/cashewbean
Summary: One-shot. Completed. If he wasn’t there to stop her, she’d work till she dropped. [Shin-Ae Y., Yeong-Gi H.]
Relationships: Hirahara "Nol" Yeong-Gi/Yoo Shin-Ae
Comments: 5
Kudos: 37





	take a break.

**Pairing:** Yeong-Gi x Shin-ae

 **Word Count:** 368

* * *

As soon as Shin-Ae was done with her last class, she went over to see Yeong-Gi and his Nana. The three of them talked and goofed around for a bit before Shin-Ae went into Yeong-Gi’s room to start her homework. 

That was six hours ago. 

It was now ten o’clock at night, and Shin-Ae was exhausted. Shin-Ae groaned as she dropped her head down onto the desk. She could hear the door to the room opening but was too tired to pay attention to it. 

“Shin-Ae?”

Shin-Ae slowly lifted her head off the desk to look at her boyfriend. Yeong-Gi had an all-too-familiar concerned look on his face; the same look he always had when Shin-Ae worked for hours on end. 

“Hey,” Shin-Ae smiled tiredly at him. “What’s up?”

Yeong-Gi took a step towards her. “I came to check on you, it’s not like you to skip dinner,” He looked over her shoulder. “Are you still working?”

“Yeah.” Shin-Ae sighed as she picked up her pencil again. Yeong-Gi pulled up a chair next to the desk and sat down. He watched Shin-Ae work for a few minutes in silence.

“Is there any way I can help?”

Shin-Ae looked to him again. “I’m not sure,” She chewed on the end of her pencil, deep in thought. “I didn’t expect it to take this long, honestly.”

Yeong-Gi looked over her shoulder again. “Well, what are you working on?”

“English.” The look on her face made Yeong-Gi chuckle. He knew English was her worst subject, and that she absolutely hated it. He put his arms around Shin-Ae’s small frame and pulled her onto his lap.

“You need a break.” Yeong-Gi ignored the sounds of protest from Shin-Ae. “Seriously Shin-Ae. Working this hard isn’t going to help you.” 

“Well, how else am I gonna get all this shit done?” Shin-Ae grumbled, wrapping her arms around her boyfriend. 

“I’ll help you,” Yeong-Gi pulled back from their hug to look at her. “But only after you get some rest. Take a nap, and I’ll wake you up in a bit.”

“You’re the best.” Shin-Ae smiled as she felt him kiss the top of her head. It didn’t take her very long to fall asleep.


End file.
